I Love You Will You Marry Me?
by Rina Aria
Summary: Rin adalah editor yang memiliki nasib buruk dalam percintaan, dan baru saja patah hati lagi. Len adalah penulis yang ditangani oleh Rin. Rinto, teman Rin, adalah seorang penjaga Host Club. Lalu ada Hibiki Lui yang siap mengacau juga datang... Eh?


Rina: Dapet ideeeeeee! *sujud syukur entah pada siapa*

Rin: Gila…

Len: Banget…

Rina: Akhirnya setelah bersemedi selama bertahun-tahun karena gak bisa dapet ide OS baru, akhirnya dapet juga yg bagus! *masih terus*

Rin: Err, udah deh, males gue dengerin ceramahan na BakAuthor Rina, aku baca disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik BakAuthor Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah Fanfic ini beserta idenya. Satu lagi, terinspirasi dari lagu "**_**Welcome to the Club Airly**_**"**

Len: Lho, bukannya itu laguku bareng sama Gakupo, Kaito, ma Kiyo itu?

Rin: Hu um. Katanya BakAuthor jatuh cinta sama wajah host elu yang keren kuadrat itu… =w=

Len: Rin… kau itu muji aku kok nada na _tsundere_ nan dater bener…

Rin: Habis, aku kan cemburu. Udah deh, sekarang minna baca dulu cerita na… *sulking*

Len: *peluk Rin* Rinny cemburu~

Rin: *blushing* =/ / /= U-urusai!

Rina: *udah sadar* Ahem, baiklah minna jangan lupa **Read**,** Review**, dan juga **Like**~

_**Warning: bahasa campur-campur antar "gue elo" (Rin POV + gaya bicara Rin normal) dan "aku kamu" (POV Lain kecuali Rin + gaya bicara setengah formal)**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"STREEEEEEEEEESSSS!" gue teriak-teriak sambil memutarbalikkan benda-benda di meja gue. Dari bolpoin, mangkok, buku, de el el. Pokoknya semuanya. Masa bodo ama omelan atasan berisik.

Oke, kalian semua pasti bingung kenapa gue tahu-tahu jadi iblis di awal cerita. Awal-awal, kenalin, gue Kagami Rin, editor Novel di sebuah Perusahaan Percetakan ternama di negara ini. Umur gue 23 tahun, status gak punya pacar… hiks hiks…

Inget keadaan gue yang gak punya pacar, tubuh langsung ikutan reaksi dengan diem dan segera mojok untung berpundung ria. Gue bingung apa yang salah dengan penampilan gue. Wajahku imut-imut begitu, mata gue warnanya biru safir, lalu rambut gue pirang asli tanpa di cat. Gue lebih sering pake kacamata bingkai tipis kalo lagi kerja, biar kelihatan kayak editor pro, meski gue sebenarnya editor pro tanpa benda terkutuk itu. Poni gue di belah miring terus dirapiin pake jepit warna putih polos. Kadang gue pake yang motif bunga Sakura kalo lagi bosen, tapi itu yang paling sering kepake.

Selera pakaian gue lumayan formal jika di kantor, di kos-kosan, gue juga pake baju kasual biasa, celana pendek barengan sama kaos. Meski gue gak punya rumah, gue udah rencana buat beli apartemen soal na kamar kos gue kesempitan.

Padahal gak ada yang salah… gue udah naksir puluhan cowok juga dari bagian editor… pernah juga dulu waktu masih sekolah ampe kuliah… tapi kenapa gue gak punya cowoooook. _Kami_-sama, apa salah gue? Gue kan udah rajin bertandan ke kuil, udah do'a ribuan kali di seluruh kuil cinta, tapi kenapa kau tidak datengin gue pacar kece! Hweeeeeeeeeeeee. TAT

Sewaktu gue masih sibuk berpundung dan bergalau ria, tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi tanpa gue minta. (Ya iyalah) Gue lihat siapa yang pingin dibunuh dengan tragis karena mencoba gangguin waktu gue lagi galau.

Wajah gue langsung pucat pasi waktu lihat layar. Sebenernya cuman e-mail, tapi e-mail itu bikin gue sumo sama meja kantor gue sendiri. Gimana nggak? Orang kepala editorial gue yang nulis e-mail, ngingetin biar gue gak cari jodoh terus dan mikirin kerjaan. Buat kali ini aja, gue pingin makan tuh kepala orang.

Kepala editorial gue namanya Hane Miku, dia punya tunangan namanya Hatsune Mikuo. Sekretarisnya namanya Kaito, terus dia juga kenal banyak cowok cakep yang bakalan antri buat jadi pacarnya, kalo saja Mikuo gak dapetin hatinya tuh dedemit duluan.

Sementara gue? Editor biasa doang, meski penulis yang gue tanganin itu bener-bener super best seller. Tapi penulis gue itu cupu banget. Kacamatanya kayak botol susu, tebel lagi, rambutnya di belah pinggir kayak om-om gadungan, terus wajahnya bener-bener dater kayak papan triplek. Tapi, karyanya busyet beud. Cerita itu dari misteri sampe kemana-mana, dia kuasain tuh. Bukunya yang kemarin jadi best seller, jadi editor itu anak, merupakan kebanggaan gue meski kerjaan gue jadi berat. Kalo gue gak salah ingat, namanya Kagamine Len, dan itu nama asli-sli-sli gak pake penipuan.

Tapi, omongan Miku-sama kadang-kadang bener juga. Kalo orang patah hati, harus diputerbalik dulu arah tenaganya, gak dibuat pundung dan ngancurin isi kantor, meski udah gue lakuin, dan gue hanya punya 'pekerjaan'. Gue harus cek novel terbaru dari Len yang baru aja sampe kemarin. Dia baru dateng bareng sama naskahnya, sikapnya dinginnya kayak es batu. Gue heran, kenapa karyanya yang sekarang ini banyak cintanya ketimbang misterinya. Bahkan cintanya tepuk tangan, ehh, maksud gue, tepuk sebelah tangan. Gue baru baca sebagian sih, lom semua, karena naskahnya yang jadi baru setengahnya katanya. Bahasanya bagus, mungkin gara-gara dia itu kuliah di jurusan bahasa, ya? Oh, ya, Len itu juga lebih muda dari gue beberapa tahun. Jadi, gue lebih tua ketimbang dia, padahal sikapnya lebih tua Len. Kadang gue bingung sapa yang lebih tua diantara gue ama dia.

Gue nglirik meja gue yang udah kayak kapal pecah, dan gue males banget buat ngerapihin itu meja sialan. Gue akhirnya milih buat ngerjain kerja di luar aja, sekalian buat _refreshing _ke tempat malaikat-malaikat _single_ yang gak dapet untung dalam percintaan, model gue.

Gue pindahin naskah yang harus gue edit ke dalam laptop kuning tercinta gue dan gue bawa benda itu minggat, _well_, gak minggat sih sebenernya, cuman pergi, tapi gue lagi galau, jadi bahasanya jadi lebai kuadrat.

Gue jalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil mikirin cinta gue yang, entah buat keberapa kalinya, kandas di tengah jalan. Yang terakhir ini namanya Piko, Utatane Piko, dia cowok kece yang jadi akuntan di perusahaan _finance_ di sebelah kantor gue. Padahal gue ama Piko lumayan deket karena kos kami tetangga, terus dianya juga ngasih gue harapan, eeeeeeh, _ndilalah_ (bahasa desa), orang_e _(e na dibaca kayak di _erosi_) dah punya pacar.

Bener sih pacarnya si Furukawa Miki itu emang cantik, _sexy_, pinter lagi. Si Miki itu putri ketiganya direktur perusahaannya si Piko dan mereka sama-sama kepincut saat pertama ketemu, dan itu sebelum gue ama Piko ketemu. Bweh, cinta gue kandas sebelum jalan.

Tanpa gue sadari, kaki gue udah nyampe di tempat tujuan, sebuah gedung dengan nuansa country berwarna krem, dengan jendela gelap gulita. Gue lihat papan nama tempat ini, jaga-jaga kalo gue nyasar lagi, dan bener-bener kebaca "_Host Club Airly_". Setelah gue pastiin ini bener tempatnya, gue masuk.

Tempat nie itu sebuah Host Club, cowoknya segudang, tapi jomblo semua (katanya). Gue sempet mikir buat cari disini, tapi gue denger cowok disini Gay semua, jadi gue mundur. Tapi, ada satu cowok disini yang selalu dengerin keluh kesah gue, dia anak jurusan bahasa, mau jadi editor juga kayak gue, makanya omongan kita nyambung. Kalo gue patah hati, gue bakalan lari ke tuh cowok biar gue ditenangin. Busyet deh, dia itu bener-bener malaikat yang dikirimin oleh yang diatas khusus buat nyembuhin hati gue yang patah hati plus dengerin omelan gue yang ngelantur entah kemana.

Gue samperin penjaga Host Club ini yang punya rambut warna pirang kayak gue, yang biasanya bawa Tulip kemana-mana kalo lagi ngelayanin tamu, _faiiiiiiiil_ banget gitu ya. Kalo gue gak salah ingat, namanya itu Noel apaan gitu. Yang jelas namanya yang asli, gue denger dari cowok langganan gue, itu Leon. Tapi gue gak perlu mikirin penjaga _phail_ kayak gitu.

"Pesen yang nomer 2, ada kan?" ujar gue dengan nyodorin kartunya cowok yang gue pesen, sambil nentengin tas berisi laptop di tangan gue yang bebas.

Leon/Noel ngelihat wajah gue dan kayaknya udah paham kalo gue bakalan ngamuk besar-besaran. Bah, nie orang udah inget gue sebagai pelanggan tetap soalnya gue sering banget kesini, hampir tiap minggu. Kalo gue lagi galau dan dikejar-kejar garis mati, gue bakalan nginep-nginep disini. Sori, bercanda, gue gak nyampe nginep, cuman lebih sering aja dateng.

"Udah deh, nona manis, silahkan masuk ke ruangan nomer 2 dari yang paling belakang sendiri, karena nona udah sering kemari…" dia ngerendahin suaranya dikit dan nyuruh aku deketin telinga.

Gue turutin ja itu mau orang, terus dia bisikin, "Gue udah kosongin kerjaan cowok itu buat elo. Jadi, lama-lama juga loe mau ngomel ato nangis gak papa. Asal jangan pecahin lampu, paham?" dia bisikin gue dengan nada menggoda tamu. Mirip banget kayak orang-orang di Supermarket.

"Suer, serius loe?" bales gue dengan melihat ke orang ini dengan melotot. Weleh, jarang-jarang gue dapet special service kayak gini.

"Suer, lah. Lagian itu anak juga gak pengen ngelayanin sapa-sapa akhir-akhir nie. Tapi gila, nilainya langsung jadi gila-gilaan kayak harga sembako. Tapi, karena elo itu kayaknya udah deket ama itu anak, bayarnya tetep kayak biasa. Mumpung BBM lom naik," ujar Leon/Noel dengan membetuk tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya.

Gue _sweatdrop _dengerin celotehannya soal BBM dan kenaikan harga sembako, tapi gue langsung jawab, "Oke deh. Elo emang baik, Noel!" ujar gue sambil ngasih dia jempol kayak di iklan XL.

Gue langsung aja jalan ngelewatin pintu-pintu yang dimaksud ama Leon terus ngetok pintu dimana temen sekaligus cowok sewaan gue ada. Sekali ketokan gak ada jawaban. Dua kali ketokan masih diem ja. Gue langsung mikir, gimana caranya biar nie anak mau bukain pintu.

Gue jadi teringat ketukan nada yang biasanya kupake buat ketok pintu nie jika gue lagi ngambek. Langsung aja kuketok pintu itu dengan nada beat-nya "No Logic" karyanya penyanyi Megurine Luka, gue ini fans dari itu penyanyi, suaranya merdu, alus, licin, gampang disetrika (?), oke omongan gue mulai ngelantur lagi. Yang jelas, kalo masalah penyanyi gue milih Megurine Luka.

Gak usah tunggu 5 menit, pintu dihadepan gue terbuka dengan sendirinya, terus ngelihatin tampang _shota_ yang imut-imut nan unyu-unyu dari baliknya.

"Rin? Galau lagi, ya?" ujarnya menebak-nebak sambil melihat ke arah gue dan senyum-senyum gaje. Wajahnya keliatan seneng padahal gue kontras soalnya lagi galau.

Tanpa banyak omong, gue masuk ke dalem kamarnya dia. Sori, gue lupa bilang, cowok gue ini namanya Rinto, tentu aja itu nama samaran doang. Aku gak pernah denger nama aslinya nie cowok keluar dari mulutnya ato temennya yang laen.

Gue letakin tas di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa panjang terus jatuhin diri di sofa besar yang nyaman nan empuk itu. Gue perhatiin lagi interior tempat ini. Ruangannya dicat kuning sebagai dasar, terus ada TV Plasma, Kasur ukuran Queen Size, AC super dingin, kamar mandi _shower_ dan ada bath tub yang airnya bisa hangat ato dingin. Busyet dah, kamarnya aja udah kayak selebritis, gimana rumahnya?

"_So_, mau cerita?" tanya Rinto sambil nyiapin segelas jus jeruk buat gue dan segelas jus lain dengan warna yang sama, tapi gue yakin itu bukan jeruk, karena lumayan kental kuningnya, kayak ditambahin susu. Rinto gak pernah mau cerita itu jus apaan.

Rinto naruh gelas di hadepan gue yang udah siap-siap ngoceh non-stop. Rinto terus meluk pundak gue biar gue bersandar di pundaknya yang lumayan berotot. Sikapnya persis banget kayak kakak yang ada di otak gue. Gue terusan langsung ngoceh soal Piko, Miki, kerjaan, Miku, de el el. Terus sama nasib gue yang buruk dalam cinta, sambil nangis-nangis.

Dan kayak biasanya juga Rinto bakalan nenangin gue yang nangis kayak kakak gue. Gue gak pernah kepincut sama Rinto padahal dia cakepnya udah kayak langit sama bumi dicampur jadi satu. Super keren. Tapi, gue udah kebiasa mikir dia _gay_ bareng sama trio-nya yang lain, yang Kyte, sama Gack, karena dua orang itu sering diomongin ama Rinto. Terus Rinto itu kayak kakak gue, dan dia mirip banget sama gue, sampe gue yakin, orang pasti percaya kalo gue dan Rinto itu kembaran. Jadi gue gak bisa bilang gue suka sama dia. Idih, _twincest_ dan _incest _banget.

Terus setelah gue capek nangis ama komplain sama Rinto, selama entah gue gak tahu, gue lihat hape gue. Ada satu pesen dari Len yang entah kapan masuknya. Bahasanya kayak biasa, kaku dan dingin, dengan menggunakan gaya terkadang 'saya anda' tapi lebih sering 'aku kamu'.

Isinya singkat saja, ngajak gue ngomong-ngomong. Semacem _sharing_ begitu, jika naskah yang gue edit udah selesai. Gue lupa nambahin, kalo Len itu bener-bener _care_ sama gue meski masih dingin. Kadang yang gue ceritain ke Rinto ujung-ujungnya bakalan merembes ke Len juga akhirnya.

Len bilang, cerita gue menarik, jadi kayak dengerin orang dongeng, dan bikin dia dapet inspirasi. Meski gue gak ngerti maksudnya, gara-gara yang gue omongin jika santai, pasti hanya keluhan gue soal pekerjaan dan cinta gue yang gak dapet-dapet, dan terkadang berita-berita perusahaan. Darimana inspirasinya? Mungkin itu emang jalannya para penulis, entah darimananya bisa jadi bahan.

Rinto tiba-tiba dateng sambil nyelimutin gue yang tiduran di sofa. Dia bilang, "Tidur aja dulu. 2 jam lagi bakalan aku bangunin," ujar Rinto dengan make bahasa yang lumayan formal.

Gue emang ngerasa ngantuk, terutama kalo abis nangis. Gue kemudian ngangguk aja sambil ngomong, "Oke, _thanks_ ya Rinto," ujar gue terusan merem.

* * *

**Rinto-or-not POV (Rinto itu bukan nama asli, jadi POV na bukan milik Rinto doang)**

* * *

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Rin yang lumayan lama itu, akhirnya dia lelah dan memilih untuk tidur. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur, karena terlihat sangat _innocent _dan sangatlah manis. Kalau saja aku membayangkan malaikat, maka Rin yang akan terbayang. Sifatnya yang _innocent _benar-benar mencerminkan malaikat.

Aku membuka tas Rin yang berisi laptop miliknya dan menyalakannya. Aku sudah terbiasa mengotak-atik laptop Rin, dan Rin sudah memberikan izinnya padaku. Aku melihat-lihat isi _file _pekerjaan Rin, dan akhirnya menemukan yang kucari. Folder Naskah milik Kagamine Len, dari karya yang paling awal hingga paling akhir.

Rin sudah pernah mengurus penulis lain sebelum _Len_ sebelumnya, tapi tidak terlalu berhasil karena penulis itu tidak tahan dengan Rin yang sangat tinggi seleranya. Tapi, Rin memang melakukan hal itu sehingga karya tulis mereka mampu diterima khalayak banyak. Lihat saja karya _Len_ yang selalu dicek oleh Rin, selalu menjadi best seller. Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Rin, buku itu tidak laku sama sekali. Jika ada editor yang paling kusukai, pasti itu adalah Rin.

Rin adalah gadis yang sangat manis, aku sempat heran, kenapa dia jarang sekali mendapatkan pacar. Padahal dia sangatlah cantik seperti itu. Karirnya juga bagus, meski Rin itu sedikit kekanak-kanakan, dia benar-benar memiliki hati yang cantik. Rin adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku melihat indahnya dunia. Aku… jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, melihat reaksi Rin saat aku secara pura-pura mengatakan itu, dia selalu mengira aku mencintainya sebagai sosok seorang adik. Iya, Rin memang menganggap aku sama dengan sebagian besar cowok-cowok disini yang sedikit biseksual, tapi sumpah, aku masih normal!

Oleh karen itu, saat Rin bercerita tentang orang _terbaru _yang disukainya, rasanya hatiku sakit. Belum lagi, aku harus mendengarkan ceritanya tentang orang itu dalam diriku yang sekarang, dan diriku yang satunya lagi. Memang penampilanku berubah 180 derajat, tapi apa Rin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Apa setelah ini, Rin akan terus mencari cowok yang tepat, tanpa mengetahui aku yang mencintainya, dan akhirnya Rin dan entahlah siapa, akan menikah? Lalu Rin akan tersenyum berbahagia dan aku harus tersenyum demi dirinya juga, meski hatiku sudah terpecah belah?

Memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat wajahku jadi _horror_. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengetahui perasaan Rin yang sesungguhnya kepadaku. Apa dia hanya akan melihatku sebatas teman _sharing_ dan sekaligus seseorang yang selalu bekerja dengannya?

Aku melihat isi naskah yang didapatkan oleh Rin, dan aku melakukan pengecekan singkat hingga bagian akhir yang diberikan. Ceritanya baru sampai saat tokoh utama mendengarkan cerita tokoh utama wanita yang mengeluhkan tentang cowok yang ditaksirnya pada tokoh utama, tanpa mengetahui bahwa tokoh utama itu merasakan patah hati. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, sesuai dengan yang diharapkan… ya…

Aku melihat sampai bagian mana Rin selesai melakukan pengecekan. Dan seperti biasa aku berdecak kagum, meski bahan yang ditulis sudah sampai dua ratus halaman, dan itu masih setengahnya, Rin sudah mengecek lebih dari 100 halaman. Padahal teks ini baru diberikan 3 hari yang lalu. Rin memang pantas menyandang _title_ workaholic.

Aku kemudian menutup file pekerjaan Rin dan beralih ke file _private_ Rin yang disembunyikan cukup dalam. Rin tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan file itu, tapi aku memang diam saja, karena aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Di dalam file tersebut ada banyak sekali lagu-lagu yang tidak akan bisa ditemui di toko manapun, karena itu adalah lagu milik Rin. Iya, Rin memiliki hobi untuk menulis lagu sekaligus menyanyikannya, tetapi dia tidak pernah dengan terbuka mengatakan lagu itu adalah miliknya.

Yah, terkadang Rin juga melakukan _cover_ song sih… jadi dia hanya menyanyikan lagu orang lain. Tapi, meski begitu aku menyukai suara Rin.

Secara diam-diam… aku akan memindahkan beberapa lagu miliknya yang baru ke dalam i-pod milikku, untuk menemaniku saat aku melakukan pekerjaanku yang satunya lagi. Mungkin jika ada yang bertanya 'Siapa Muse milikmu?' maka tanpa ragu-ragu aku akan menjawab Rin.

Cerita yang diterima oleh Rin adalah cerita yang ditujukan untuknya. Rin hanya tidak menyadari akan hal itu saja. Setelah aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kulakukan pada laptop Rin, aku membuat _façade_ dengan membuka permainan yang dimiliki oleh Rin. Meski dia editor, Rin diam-diam juga seseorang yang sangat suka dengan game, jadi koleksinya lumayan banyak.

Saat aku sibuk bermain ria, aku mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Aku tidak mau membukanya, siapa tahu itu adalah klien yang dipaksakan oleh Leon kepadaku. Tapi, aku segera beranjak saat aku mendengar suara Leon dari seberang ruangan dibalik pintu ruanganku. Dia berteriak-teriak tentang sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, setidaknya aku paham bahwa dia ingin aku membukakan pintu.

Dan aku melakukannya…

"Kau lama sekali membukakan pintu!" protes Leon dengan berkacak pinggang dan dengan pipi menggembung. _Phaiiiil_ banget.

"Memang ada urusan apa? Kau tahukan aku tidak suka diganggu," ujarku dengan melotot ke arah Leon. Leon ini sebenarnya hanyalah sepupuku yang tidak aku akui, karena dia benar-benar bersikap sangat kecewekan. Padahal tingginya sedikit di atasku, dan tubuhnya jauh lebih cowok dibandingkan aku yang pendek. Bleh, jika ada kontes wajah siapa yang paling cewek antara aku dan Leon, jika aku berniat, aku pasti langsung memenangkannya.

"Err… aku lupa?" ujarnya dengan memasang wajah lupanya yang sangat _fail_.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku segera membanting pintu di hadapannya. Setelah aku menutupnya, aku mendengar suara teriakan Leon yang sangat… _fail_. Yang jelas aku menghantam wajahnya yang dia bangga-banggakan itu, lalu beberapa perkataan tentang tulip atau apalah.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku yang tersita tanpa alasan apapun dikarenakan oleh Leon. Aku memilih untuk membangunkan Rin, karena dia sudah tidur selama 2 jam dengan wajah yang sangat manis itu. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya, karena aku yakin Rin akan membenciku nantinya.

Tapi, sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

Aku duduk di samping Rin yang tertidur dengan lugunya. Meski sedikit ragu-ragu, aku mencium pipinya, namun segera mundur. Setelah berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang berdetak dengan kebut-kebutan saat merasakan pipi Rin yang mulus, aku segera mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Rin… Rin… bangunlah, _ohime-sama_," ujarku dengan lembut sambil mengguncang tubuh Rin dengan pelan, takut mengganggunya.

"Ng… mmm…" gumam Rin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah itu, perlahan namun pasti, Rin membuka matanya dan bergerak duduk. Lalu dia akan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sipit, memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang baik jika ditemui saat bangun tidur.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik? Mau kopi?" ujarku sambil menawarkan kopi kepadanya. Rin tidak suka kopi hitam, tapi dia merasa oke dengan kopi susu.

"Tolong ya Rinto…" ujar Rin sambil mencari-cari kaca yang cukup besar, sehingga dia bisa memperbaiki penampilan baru bangun tidurnya itu.

Aku hanya tertawa saat melihat Rin yang berjalan dengan setengah membungkuk ke arah kamar mandi. Rin berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sehingga saat aku tahu, dia sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Aku harus segera membuatkannya secangkir kopi, dan membuatkanku sendiri secangkir kopi yang sama dengannya. Menunggu seorang _princess _bangun memang sedikit membuatku mengantuk.

Setelah Rin selesai memperbaiki diri, dia terlihat jauh lebih segar. Lalu setelah dia menerima kopi yang kubuatkan, dia segera mengendorkan ototnya dan segera mulai bekerja. Aku melirik ke arah pekerjaannya sekali-sekali sehingga aku tahu apa yang dia cek dan mempersiapkan bahannya. Lagipula, aku juga kuliah di jurusan bahasa. Aku bilang pada Rin kalau aku berniat untuk menjadi editor, tetapi sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk jadi di sisi Rin.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Rin segera izin permisi, dan meninggalkanku dengan berterima kasih. Aku melihatnya membuka flap ponsel miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah dia keluar dari dalam ruanganku, ponselku berbunyi. Aku membuka ponselku dan melihat sebuah e-mail darinya.

"Saatnya bertemu ya…"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Sudah beberapa saat lamanya semenjak gue ngirim e-mail ke Len kalo kerjaan gue udah selesai, jadi kita bisa ketemuan. Gue sekarang nungguin dia di kafe deket kantor sambil mesenin kue-kue yang dijual di tempat ini. Gue sering ke kafe ini, namanya "Hello Café" dan yang punya namanya Nekomura Iroha, si maniak Hello Kitty, dari situ nama cafénya diambil. Untungnya Nekomura gak desain kafe ini kayak kafe Hello Kitty. Kalo iya, mati gue, kue disini enak banget. Tapi wajah gue bakal ditaruh dimana kalo ada yang lihat gue, editor kelas tinggi nongkrong di kafe anak-anak?

Setelah 5 abad, gue bercanda, nungguin Len, akhirnya itu orang nongol juga. Dia celingukan cariin gue dari arah pintu, tapi gue lumayan kaget, ralat _angat _aget. Soalnya penampilannya hari ini sangat beda ketimbang biasanya. Rambutnya yang pirang kayak gue meski lebih kelihatan tua, masih acak-acakan tapi kok kayaknya aneh yang baik gimana gitu. Tumben-tumbenan dia gak pake kacamata botol susu yang biasa dia pake, sekarang dia pake kacamata bingkai tipis dan kacanya nyaris transparan, ngelihatin matanya yang warna biru, kayak gue, suer gue kaget soalnya ini pertama kalinya gue lihat matanya. Pakaiannya juga gak cupu-cupu banget, dia ganti pake kaos warna putih polos dan pake jaket krem yang khas anak kuliahan. Celananya yang biasanya super formal, sekarang jadi sedikit santai. Sikapnya masih tegap juga kayak biasanya, sama aura dingin kayak es batu itu masih keluar, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi jauh _lebih _keren.

Gue melongo ngelihatin waktu dia duduk di hadapan gue. Gara-gara gak percaya, gue lepas kacamata gue, terus gue lap pake lap khusus terus gue pake lagi buat lihat. Sumpah, kacamata gue gak retak ato apa. Coba Len mau nyopot itu kacamata… wah, bisa-bisa Piko gue buang ke laut aja deh. Gue bisa naksir ke penulis gue sendiri kalo gini caranya!

"Len, loe agak berubah deh kayaknya," ujar gue nyeplos saja. Gue langsung tutup mulut, Len kan gak begitu biasa pake bahasa 'loe gue' kayak gini. Waduh, harus diperbaiki nih kosakata gue.

"Benarkah? Soalnya aku sedang senang hari ini," ujar Len sambil senyum simpul, kayaknya gak mikirin omongan gue yang gak formal banget. Dia kemudian manggil _waitress_ yang kicep lihat muka kerennya. Segera aja gue pelototin tuh _waitress_ kurang ajar. Gue disini itu editornya Len, jadi jangan gangguin.

"Ooh… soalnya aku jarang lihat kamu pakai pakaian anak kuliahan begitu. Jadi lumayan pangkling, lah. Memang apaan sih yang bikin kamu senang?" ujar gue sambil minum jus jeruk yang gue pesan sebelumnya. Tentunya setelah _waitress _itu gue usir.

"Yah… gimana ceritanya, ya…" ujar Len sambil melihat ke samping dengan wajah memerah.

_What the heck_! Dari perilakunya bisa gue simpulin Len udah ada cewek yang dia suka. Waduh, kok cinta gue kandas mlulu di tengah jalan. Apa gue bakalan jadi gadis terus seumur-umur? Hiiiii! Mikirin gue bakalan jadi nenek-nenek di panti jompo dan gak ada cowok, bikin gue pingin pingsan aja.

"Aku tebak, ada hubungannya sama cewek. Ini sebabnya kamu nulis cerita cinta bukan?" tebak gue asal saja. Gue sih udah baca naskahnya Len dari awal sampe beberapa ratus halaman itu. Dan cintanya bener-bener kerasa sampe ke hati, coba gue sekarang gak sedang patah hati. Kalo baca itu cerita, pas kagak patah hati, waduh, siap-siap Jakarta (?) banjir deh.

Wajah Len jadi sipu-sipu malu. Gue melongo, imut bener deh nie anak! Kenapa gak bisa gue embat sih! Terus Len ngomong, "Dianya cerita bahwa dia sudah selesai suka sama satu cowok yang entah keberapa gara-gara gak keterima. Jadi aku senang bahwa aku sudah dapet kesempatan lagi. Terus ada kejadian lain lagi," ujarnya dengan wajah yang agak _pink_.

"Oooh… ternyata selain misteri, kau suka juga sama yang beginian Len. Jangan-jangan nanti bakalan jenuh kalau aku giliran cerita," ujar gue sambil ngabisin jus jeruk gue sama _parfait _jeruk yang gue pesen. Terus gue panggil lagi_ waitress_ buat ngasih gue segelas jus jeruk sama _Orange cake_ lagi. Gue baru patah hati lagi, jadi gue butuh banyak makanan manis.

"Rin baru saja patah hati bukan?" ujar Len dengan lurusnya.

Jder! Bagaikan omongan Len kayak petir di siang bolong dan sukses bikin gue KO. Kenapa sih Len yang lebih muda dari gue 3 tahun (Len 20) tahu aja kalo gue lagi patah hati. Apa aura gue kelihatan banget gitu ya? Ato jangan-jangan Len nguntit gue ya? Aduuuh, pikiran gue langsung jalan kemana-mana dengernya.

Oh, ya, kalian mesti baru sadar. Meski gue lebih tua ketimbang Len, Len manggil gue nama doang tanpa embel-embel. Itu soalnya gue ama Len itu deket kayak sohib begitu, jadinya gak ada gunanya make embel-embel begitu. Kalo gue gak salah ingat… Len itu juga kuliah jurusan bahasa entah dimana. Jangan-jangan nie anak kenal Rinto? Apa dia denger dari Rinto? Tapi gue gak bisa bayangin kalo Len sama Rinto itu deket. Len yang serius dan Rinto yang _carefree_... gak bisa dipercaya.

"Da-darimana…" gue langsung bertanya sambil nancepin wajah gue di meja. Untung aja mejanya kosong, jadinya bebas buat gue pundungin.

Len dengan tenangnya langsung jawab, "Soalnya waktu tadi aku ke kantor Rin, ruangannya sedang dibersihkan sama petugas kebersihan. Kalau ruangannya Rin rusak parah seperti itu, kemungkinannya hanya ada dua. Rin sedang patah hati, ato Rin sedang bertengkar dengan Miku-sama" jelas Len dengan gamblangnya.

Gue hanya tertawa kikuk dengerinnya. Apa gue sebegitu mudahnya dibaca ya, jadi sekali lihat ruangan gue rusak parah, langsung tahu kalo gue lagi patah hati.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, Piko itu sudah punya pacar. Eeh, Rin malah gak peduli dan tetep ngejarin Piko. Gini deh, konsekuensinya," ujar Len dengan tak berperasaan.

Jleb! Jleb! Serasa ada panah yang nusukin punggung gue saat Len jelasin dengan entengnya omongannya dulu. Iya, dulu Len pernah bilang begitu pada gue kalo Piko itu udah ada pacar, tapi gue cuekin gara-gara gue gak percaya. Sekarang waktu gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri waktu si Piko ciuman ama Miki di depan kantor, gue langsung percaya dan… patah hati lagi.

"Len… kejem banget sih kau ini… editormu lagi galau malah kau ejekin mlulu…" ujar gue dengan nada melas. Tepat saat itu, pesenen gue dateng dan ditaruh di sisi meja Len, biar gak jadi korban gue ngamuk.

"Yah, karena begitulah kenyataannya," ujar Len tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia minum jus pesenannya, yaitu jus pisang dengan tambahan susu. Mungkin gara-gara susu itu, dia jadi lumayan jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang gue?

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang bagus sekarang?" pinta gue dengan nada memelas. Gue bakal makin galau kalo masalah Piko diungkit-ungkit terus. Sama aja kayak menabur garam di luka yang masih basah. Rasanya perih banget!

"Ya sudah, aku pikirkan dulu. Mm… oh, ya. Rin sempat bilang sedang cari apartemen bukan? Aku sudah lumayan mencarikan. Siapa tahu Rin suka," ujar Len sambil merogoh saku jaketnya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Gue ngeliatin kertas itu dengan wajah melas, tapi langsung aja gue jadi cerah waktu ngelihat isinya. Gimana nggak? Ada apartemen murah, kondisinya bagus, deket ama kantor, deket ma Host Club Rinto, udah gitu, deket jalan raya utama. Wih, kayaknya lumayan tuh. Tapi… gue jadi curiga, padahal ini apartemen bagus, kok gak ada yang mau? Jangan-jangan…

"Len disitu ada hantunya kagak?" ujar gue dengan nunjuk isi kertas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Len menaikkan pundaknya tanda gak tahu, terus ngomong, "Seingat aku sih tidak ada. Soalnya aku sempat tinggal di wilayah dekat situ. Tapi karena jauh sama kampus, aku pindah," ujar Len dengan santainya.

"Lha, terus kenapa kok harganya murah?" tanya gue masih dengan takut-takut. Gue bukannya percaya sama adanya hantu, soalnya gak pernah lihat, tapi gue **takut** sama hantu. Gimana kalo hantunya sejelek yang kayak dicerita-cerita? Amit-amit dah!

"Yang punya udah tua. Orangnya mau pindah ke tempat cucunya jadi menjual itu apartemen cepat dan murah. Sebagian besar karena orangnya buta harga," jelas Len dengan adem ayem kayak gak ada yang salah. Gue salut sama kemampuannya tetep adem itu.

"Kalo gitu… kalau ini aku ambil… aku gak perlu sewa pendeta kuil buat ngusir setan bukan?" tanya gue lagi masih agak takut. Tapi, gue percaya sama pertimbangan Len, soalnya dia itu bijak untuk ukuran bocah seumuran dia.

Len naikin alisnya sebelah seperti heran, terus bilang, "Sebegitu takutnya kah Rin sama hantu? Aku yakin gak ada sama sekali kok," ujar Len dengan santai. Sepertinya dia berusaha bikin gue beli apartemen ini entah kenapa.

Gue lumayan curiga, tapi mau gimana lagi. Orang apartemennya bagus dan murah juga, gue jadi tergiur buat beli. Tapi takut juga kalo ada hantu, tapi Len bilang kagak ada hantunya, jadi gue aman-aman saja kalo beli. Gue bisa pesen pendeta buat suciin itu tempat sebagai jaga-jaga juga. Yah, ujung-ujugnya gue juga bakalan beli. Kesempatan deket sama Rinto itu gak boleh dilewatin, sapa tahu gue bisa ngerti rumahnya si Rinto dan bikin dia jadi temen gue.

"Oke deh. Gue nurut pertimbangan loe. Soalnya Len udah pernah hidup disana sekali," ujar gue dengan tanpa sadar make bahasa gak jelas gue. Segera aja gue tampar nie mulut sialan.

"Kapan Rin berniat untuk melihat tempatnya?" tanya Len yang sepertinya gak mikirin perubahan bahasa gue yang mendadak tadi. Fyuh, untung gue kerja bareng Len, kalo bareng Miku, bisa-bisa gue digantungin di atap kantor.

"Mungkin lusa, atau besok. Tergantung juga apa Len akan memberikan aku pekerjaan hari ini," jawab gue dengan nginget-inget jadwal pekerjaan gue yang gak begitu padet. Gue emang ngurusin beberapa yang laen, tapi yang bener-bener nyita waktu sampe berhari-hari itu cuman karyanya Len. Yang laen mah, sehari langsung jadi.

Len terlihat mikir sejenak, terusan dia bilang, "Aku sedang tidak ada ide untuk kelanjutannya. Mungkin nambahin _break _sebentar, soalnya tugas kuliah sedang gila-gilanya sekarang. Sekarang ini itu satu-satunya waktu senggangku setelah beberapa lama. Maaf ya, Editor," ujar Len sambil memasang tampang minta maaf.

Tiba-tiba wajah gue jadi merah lihatin wajah Len yang suer SHOTA BANGETTTT! Kenapa gue gak nyadar kalo gue deket sama shota satu ini ya? Waduh, kacamata botol susunya bener-bener sesat.

Gue ngalihin pandangan dari Len, terusan ngomong, "Yah, gak pa pa kalau Len juga ingin istirahat sejenak. Namanya anak masih kuliah juga harus diperhatikan benar-benar itu kuliahnya," gue kasih komentar kepada jawaban Len yang tadi. Gue memang ngerasa gak apa-apa, soalnya kerjanya Len itu udah bagus meski lumayan _delay_.

Saat itu, gue jadi inget sesuatu. Segera gue raih ponsel gue terusan buka beberapa e-mail yang dikirim saat gue nungguin datengnya Len tadi. Len kelihatannya heran kenapa ekspresi gue berubah. Gimana gak, orang ini kedengerannya penting banget!

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Len akhirnya saat gue masih sibuk pencet-pencet hape gue yang bagus.

Gue ngelirik sebentar ke arah Len, terus jawab, "Aku baru ingat, ada seorang apalah itu yang pimpin syuting sinetron, yang bilang pingin adaptasi karya detektifmu yang kemarin-kemarin itu. Nah, aku kan gak berani ambil keputusan sendiri, makanya aku tanya dulu ke Len, mau tidak?" jelas gue sambil menelusuri folder e-mailku yang banyak banget isinya. Orang mau gimana, gue habis galau, jadi semua nomer gue kirim e-mail terus semuanya itu ngasih ucapan bela sungkawa.

Len langsung diem setelah gue jelasin secara singkat. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ketemu juga e-mail yang sedari tadi gue cari. Terus aku pinjemin hape gue ke Len. Len nerimanya dengan wajah yang lumayan gugup. Memang ini pertama kalinya buku Len bakal diserialkan di TV, tentu saja dia gugup. Gue tahu itu normal.

"Ini beneran? Tapi… nanti Rin tidak akan jadi editorku lagi dong…" ujar Len dengan wajah lesu. Gila, ekspresinya yang baru ini bener-bener super manis! Jadi pingin makan gue ngelihatnya.

"Yah, tentu saja aku tetap jadi editormu di percetakan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ujar gue sambil usaha nenangin Len. Ini kesempatan bagus buat dia, gak mungkin gue sebagai pemandunya, biarin Len gak bisa dapetin masa depannya yang cerah entar. Weleh, kok gue ngomongnya kayak kakaknya si Len ya?

"Begitu ya… ya sudah, memang orang ini ingin ketemu sama aku kapan? Apa Rin sudah mengatur untuk itu?" ujar Len yang kembali menjadi tenang. Suer, cepet banget nie orang pulihnya!

"Yah… memang Len senggangnya kapan? Setelah ini aku bisa memberikan konfirmasi ke orangnya," ujar gue sambil ngaduk jus jeruk gue yang sedari tadi gak kesentuh gara-gara ngomong terus sama Len. Len memang enak buat diajak ngobrol, meski kadang dia agak _outdated_.

"Sekitar hari Sabtu atau Minggu kalau bisa. Oh ya, Rin apa merasa keberatan jika aku minta tolong sesuatu?" ujar Len sambil ngomong sesuatu yang sangat _nggak-dia-banget_ ato gitulah yang gue pikirin selama gue kerja sama dia.

"Baiklah. Itu tergantung permintaannya apa. Tapi, aku gak mau ikut-ikutan jika berhubungan dengan cinta atau semacemnya," jawab gue dengan makan sepotong cake yang tadi gue pesen. Sia-sia kalo gue nyisain, mubazir.

"Ndak seperti itu kok. Gini, aku ada temen yang pingin coba ngelamar di perusahaan percetakan…" lom sempat Len ngomong gue langsung potong.

"Gak nerima Nepotisme," jawab gue tanpa dengerin lanjutannya. Gak sopan sih.

"Rin, bukan seperti itu. Dia itu hanya ingin mencari senior yang mungkin bisa mengajarinya sedikit tips dan trik dalam ujiannya. Intinya cari guru seperti itu," ujar Len dengan wajah yang terlihat sebal. Gue hanya senyum bersalah doang, gara-gara gue salah persepsi. Yah, maap deh. Gue kebanyakan nonton berita Politik deh kayaknya.

"Oh… hanya cari guru… yah, kalau cuman sebentar sih bisa saja. Memang dia senggangnya kapan? Terus cewek ato cowok?" gue langsung minta maaf terus ngorek informasi tentang calon murid gue yang baru.

"Dia senggang saat Kamis dan Jum'at. Kalo gendernya sih…" belum sempat Len nyelesaiin omongannya sesuatu nyanyi duluan. Len segera ngerogoh kantong jaketnya dan ngelihatin ponselnya yang bermerk dan bertipe sama dengan hape gue, sekalian punya warna yang sama pula.

Len ngeliatin layar hape dengan serius, terus dia permisi dulu mau ngelanjutin telponnya di tempat laen. Yah… gue gak bisa ngomong apa-apa sih…

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku permisi dulu dari Rin untuk menjawab telepon dari teman aku yang minta tolong untuk dicarikan editor senior untuk mengajarinya. Aku segera keluar café dan menjawab telepon. Dalam beberapa detik, aku bisa mendengar suara cewek nggak cowok nggak yang keluar dari ponsel milikku ini.

"Yo, Len. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah bertemu dengan _sweet heart_? Sudah kamu tembak belum? Terus, dia oke nggak jadi guru aku?" tanyanya beruntun tanpa titik atau koma sehingga aku bisa berbicara.

"Lui, pertama aku merasa biasa saja meski senang melihat dia sendiri sekarang. Terus aku tidak, _belum_, belum bisa melakukannya. Dan iya, dia setuju menjadi guru kamu," jawabku dengan sedikit tidak rela. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Temanku ini bernama Hibiki Lui, dia itu sebenarnya cowok, tapi kalau sudah berniat jadi cewek, cewek saja tidak akan sadar kalau dia cowok sebelum dia bilang sendiri. Lui ini meski sedikit diatasku, 21 tahun, tapi fisiknya sudah sama persis seperti cewek. Wajahnya juga sangat mudah disangka cewek, aku sudah lupa berapa puluh cowok yang mengira dia cewek dan harus patah hati.

"Wew, gerakmu lamban bener kayak kura-kura Len. Awas lho, nanti si dia bakalan diembat cowok lain kayak… _dia_. Bagaimana kau bakalan jelasin kalau si dia tahu tentang itu?" ujar Lui sok ngasih nasihat.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu itu banget. Tapi, Rin tidak merasa tertarik dengan yang satunya juga. Isunya itu dia dikira Rin _gay_, sama Baka dan Pedo. Aku lama-lama stress kalau tidak sadar-sadar. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini lumayan diperhatikan sama Rin… thanks saran dadakannya tadi," jawabku sambil berterimakasih pada Lui. Dia yang memberi saran untuk sedikit merubah penampilan.

"Sama-sama Len. Terus, kapan aku bisa ketemu sama orangnya? Aku ini fans berat editannya semenjak kau lihatin beberapa contoh hasil editan si dia di kampus," ujar Lui dengan suara yang terdengar bersemangat. Niatnya buat ngejek sepertinya sudah surut.

"Eeeh, Rin akan mengunjungi apartemen sekitar besok atau lusa. Mungkin akhir minggu aku bisa rancangin acara agar kalian bisa bertemu. Aku peringatin saja, awas kau coba sentuh dia, aku adukan pada Ring," ujarku sambil memberikan ultimatum dengan wajah se-dark yang aku bisa. Ring adalah pacar Lui dan Lui sayang banget sama dia.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik, hingga Lui berkata, "… t-thanks… udah dulu ya…" ujar Lui yang kemudian menutup panggilan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke kursi yang diduduki Rin tadi. Rin masih dengan tenangnya menghabiskan makanannya entah untuk piring yang keberapa sekarang. Terkadang dia membuka dan menutup _flap _ponselnya namun segera melanjutkan makannya.

Aku duduk di hadapannya lagi, dan memperhatikan wajah Rin yang melihatku. Sepertinya baru sadar bahwa aku sudah kembali dari urusanku. Rin terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat entah kenapa. Apa dia masih mengingat cowok itu?

"Len…" panggil Rin tiba-tiba sambil melihatku dengan pandangan lurus. Nada suaranya terdengar memohon dan terlihat sangat _pure_. Rin terlihat seperti malaikat di mataku.

Spontan aku mundur beberapa cm dan menghindari tatapan Rin yang melihat ke arahku dari balik kacamatanya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menjadi hangat ketika aku berhasil melirik ke arah Rin yang masih dengan posisi tadi. Mungkin aku sudah mengatakannya dua kali, tapi Rin benar-benar gadis yang sangat sempurna.

"Bisa antar aku ke tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi?" ujar Rin tak lama kemudian dengan nada yang terkesan bermain-main. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan Rin sudah kembali meminum sisa jus jeruknya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu tadi.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Aku dan Rin melewati waktu dalam diam di dalam mobil milik Rin. Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki mobil, tapi tidak kubawa karena lokasiku dekat dengan café. Karena aku tidak membawa mobil, Rin meminjamkan mobilnya kepadaku untuk membawanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kami sampai.

"Len…" aku mendengar suara Rin memanggilku dari samping saat aku menghentikan mesin mobil dan memasang rem.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan _safety belt_ dari tubuhku. Rasanya sesak dan tidak enak, tapi itu aturan

"Apa ada seseorang yang mencintaiku ya?" ujar Rin dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah seperti berbisik. Aku merasa sedikit terpukul, entah kenapa.

"Pasti ada Rin… kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja…" jawabku dengan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah. Rin, aku disini mencintaimu, kau tahu.

"Terkadang bicaramu bagus juga Len," ujar Rin seraya keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku juga keluar dari mobil mengikutinya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Aku kemudian mengajak Rin untuk melihat ruangannya, aku tahu persis letaknya, karena dulu itu adalah **kamarku**, tapi Rin tidak kuberitahu. Rin terlihat senang melihat tempat ini yang bersih dan sangat terawat.

"Wah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menunggu untuk berpikir. Aku akan membeli ruangan ini. Ruangan ini benar-benar cocok untukku!" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyumnya sambil berharap, bahwa senyum itu hanya akan menjadi milikku saja.

'Tapi… apa itu mungkin?' pikirku sambil memperhatikan Rin yang kembali membuka berbagai macam pintu disini dan juga dapurnya, dan Rin melihat dapur dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya Rin sangat suka memasak.

"Aku akan memanggilkan tuan tanahnya…" ujarku sambil berlalu dari kamar, meninggalkan Rin di dalamnya. Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu mengunci pintu ruangan. Aku takut bahwa Pedo akan segera datang dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Rin.

Aku berjalan menuju ke bawah dan mengetuk pintu dari pemilik tanah. Saat aku mendengar bahwa aku diizinkan untuk masuk, aku baru memasuki tempat itu. Seperti biasa, tempat tuan tanah memiliki nuansa tradisional dan selalu terlihat kuno, entah kenapa.

Dia melihatku lalu bertanya, apa aku sudah membawa gadis yang dulu pernah kusebutkan kemari. Aku menjawab iya, sekaligus mengatakan bahwa Rin akan membeli kamarku yang dulu. Tuan tanah hanya tertawa dengan senang, lalu mengajakku untuk menemui Rin.

* * *

Rin tampak senang saat dia melihat ke arah cek yang merupakan bukti bahwa dia memiliki kamar ini sekarang. Matanya tampak berbinar dan sangatlah manis.

"Rin, orang yang kubilang tadi akan menemuimu lusa, apa kau ada masalah?" ujarku untuk mengembalikan Rin ke dunia nyata.

Benar saja, Rin melihat ke arahku dengan heran. Kenapa Rin bisa selugu itu padahal dunia ini sudah tidak banyak orang yang terlalu lugu sepertinya? Mungkin Rin kursus keluguan entah dimana.

"Tentu saja. Suruh dia kemari saja ya, aku akan bilang ke Miku-sama bahwa aku cuti 2 hari. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua," ujar Rin dengan santai.

"Sekarang? Besok?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Rin terdengar seperti menyuruhku untuk memanggil Lui sekarang juga.

"Besok mungkin bagus. Len apa kau bisa membantuku beres-beres barangku yang ada di tempat lamaku Len? Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang," ujar Rin dengan memandangku dengan tatapan yang lurus dan tanpa kabut.

Aku menelan ludah. Kalau Rin melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu, dia seperti melihatku langsung ke dalam hati, seakan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Terasa mengintimidasi, tapi aku tidak merasa ada masalah tentang itu. Karena Rin tidak benar-benar membaca atau apa, dia sangatlah tidak peka jika sudah menyangkut seperti itu, padahal dia sendiri sangat terbuka.

"… baiklah…" aku berusaha menjawab dengan setenang mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rin melihat apapun yang un yang aneh dariku. Aku harus bisa menyebunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Wah, _thanks_ Len! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat tingkat tinggi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang saat Rin berjalan melewatiku sambil memegang kunci apartemen yang dia dapatkan dari tuan tanah. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik, dibandingkan saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali hari ini. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan Piko. Rin cepat patah hati, tapi dia juga sangat cepat pulih.

Aku hanya tertawa sendiri saat Rin memanggilku dengan semangatnya. Aku lupa bilang, Rin masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya, sehingga dia terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan denganku, tapi jika seperti ini… kira-kira siapa ya, yang lebih muda?

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali menyetir ke arah tempat tinggal Rin sebelumnya ke yang baru, akhirnya kami selesai memindahkan barang-barang Rin. Aku tidak melihat saat Rin membereskan kamarnya, karena aku tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak perlu kulihat. Saat berberes-beres, Rin juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia berganti menggunakan _sweater _dengan warna krem dengan rok coklat krem yang mencapai sekitar 5cm di atas kakinya. Sepatu kerjanya diganti menjadi sepatu sandal dengan hak yang lumayan tinggi, berwarna putih. Rin bergerak dengan menggunakan alas kaki berhak dengan sangat mudah, seperti saat tanpa memakai sepatu berhak.

Aku hanya diam saja selama proses pemindahan, karena aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa dengan Rin yang terlihat manis berjalan kesana kemari. Aku hampir lupa, Rin menanggalkan kacamata yang selalu dia pakai saat kerja. Dia tidak memakai lensa kontak karena mata Rin itu normal. Dia memakai kacamata agar terlihat profesional saja.

Aku juga baru sadar, sebuah benda di atas kepala Rin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Rin menggunakannya, entah sebagai aku atau yang satunya. Rin menggunakan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, dan dia jadi terlihat sangat lucu dan manis.

"Rin, apa itu yang kau pakai?" karena penasaran aku bertanya saja.

Rin yang sibuk berjalan keluar masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar berhenti untuk menjawabku. Dia hanya berkata, "Sebuah jimat yang diberikan orangtuaku saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun," jawab Rin yang kemudian melanjutkan apa yang tadi dilakukan.

Aku hanya ber-ooh ria setelah mendengarnya. Aku juga melanjutkan pekerjaanku untuk menatakan barang-barang Rin yang tidak terlalu _private _jadi tidak masalah aku melihatnya. Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku untuk bertanya lebih jauh, karena Rin sepertinya tidak suka ditanyai. Aku juga belum pernah bertanya seperti itu sebelumnya.

'Ternyata banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentang Rin…' gumamku.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya kami selesai beres-beres ruangan. Aku duduk di sofa yang ada dan menikmati waktu senggangku berdua saja dengan Rin. Aku tidak menginginkan lebih dari ini untuk sekarang, meskipun aku selalu bersama dengan Rin.

"Len, terimakasih sudah membantu!" jawab Rin dengan memberikanku segelas teh hangat. Sepertinya dia baru saja membuatnya.

Aku mengambil teh itu dan mengangguk saja. Rin kemudian membuka mulut, "Meski sudah cukup lama, ternyata kita benar-benar jarang melewatkan waktu seperti ini bersama. Mungkin kita harus mengetahui satu sama lain sedikit lebih banyak," ujar Rin sambil meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya ke piring kecil yang satu set dengannya.

"…iya," jawabku dengan sedikit pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Rin maksud dengan itu. Aku hanya akan mencari aman saja.

"Len, kau tahu, kau itu benar-benar tenang untuk anak seumuranmu. Kau tidak yakin bahwa kita bertukaran tubuh entah kapan?" ujar Rin dengan nada bercanda.

Aku hanya menahan tawa. Rin terlihat senang melihatku berusaha untuk menahan tawa, meski aku tidak yakin bahwa itu bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Rin punya selera humor yang bagus.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang giliranku, kenapa Rin selalu mencari cowok?" ujarku sambil balas melempar pertanyaan kepada Rin.

"E-eh?" wajah Rin spontan memerah. Sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatnya tidak memiliki pertahanan akan pertanyaan.

Aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. Lalu dengan segera aku berkata, "Tapi kalau tidak mau tidak usah diceritakan…" ujarku untuk menghindari sesuatu yang buruk. Entah apa.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya… baru sadar. Bahwa aku tidak memiliki alasan yang benar-benar bisa disebut sebagai alasan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memulainya. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah ada yang bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini, dan juga membuktikan bahwa aku memang disini," ujar Rin dengan melihat ke arah-arah lain kecuali aku.

Kini giliran aku yang diam. Aku tidak pernah dengan bersemangat mencari seseorang sebagai pendamping, meski aku **memang** menyukai Rin. Dan Rin adalah cinta pertamaku, kalau boleh kubilang, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kondisi Rin yang berbeda.

"Dulu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA, aku selalu berpikir, 'Sebenarnya dimana aku?' dan berusaha mencari keberadaanku di dunia ini. Mencari seseorang yang mengakuinya, mengakui keberdaanku. Karena aku merasa bahwa aku sama saja dengan pohon-pohon yang berjajar. Tidak ada yang meyadari keberadaan mereka kecuali mereka sendiri, bukankah itu sedikit menyedihkan? Mengetahui bahwa kau itu sebenarnya sebuah ilusi meski kau percaya kau ada disini, tapi seseorang tidak melihatmu disini?" ujar Rin dengan meminum tehnya sendiri.

Aku tidak berani berbicara. Rin terdengar sangat tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti Rin yang kukenal. Ternyata Rin juga memiliki sisi yang pesimistik, sama seperti semua orang.

"Karena itu aku terus mencari seseorang yang akan mengakui dan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku ada disini, dihadapannya, mungkin itu yang memulai segalanya," ujar Rin dengan jauh lebih tenang. Dia melihat cangkirnya dan segera beranjak ke dapur. Sepertinya teh miliknya sudah habis.

Aku hanya terdiam saat Rin pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti Rin, meski hanya sedikit. Bukti bahwa kita ada disini… bahkan ini aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan telingaku yang lain. Apa aku yang disini merupakan seseorang yang penting bagi Rin?

"Ah, maaf ya Len, kau sepertinya jadi mendengarkan keluhanku lagi," ujar Rin yang kembali dengan segelas teh yang baru. Dia kemudian duduk di sofa di sampingku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, tapi aku jadi ingin tahu alasan kenapa Rin mengatakannya. Jadi aku bertanya, "Kenapa Rin memberitahuku ini?" tanyaku.

Rin melihat ke arahku, lalu melihat ke langit-langit. Lalu dia berkata, "Kira-kira kenapa ya…" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Sekarang ini, Rin terlihat sangat dewasa, dia tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, saat Rin bertanya, "Lalu kenapa alasan Len bertanya? Dan aku cukup penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan kau menulis cerita seperti itu…" ujar Rin dengan wajah profesional. Dia meletakkan dirinya sebagai editorku lagi, bukan Rin.

"Entahlah…" jawabku dengan segera. Aku tidak tahu juga alasan yang tepat bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Aku memang ingin tahu tentang Rin, dan aku menulis karena aku ingin dekat dengan Rin sekaligus melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Apa aku butuh alasan lain? Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan, jadi aku memilih 'Entahlah' sebagai jawabanku.

"Mungkin aku mulai mengerti kenapa aku bisa berbicara denganmu…" ujar Rin dengan pelan.

Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang pergi lagi menuju dapur. Mungkin mengisi tehnya lagi. Ada banyak Rin yang pernah kulihat. Ini adalah Rin yang belum pernah kutemui. Rin yang sudah kutemui adalah sisinya yang selalu bekerja dengan giat, sisinya yang kekanakan, sisinya yang sangat jujur pada diri sendiri, sisinya yang mengkhawatirkanku sepenuhnya seperti seorang kakak. Dan sekarang aku baru menemukan yang baru. Sisi Rin yang memancarkan pesona dari wanita dewasa.

Tapi, Rin mau berbicara denganku tentang hal-hal seperti ini jadi… bolehkah aku berharap sedikit?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Setelah Len permisi untuk kembali pulang. Tidak lupa Len mengatakan kapan temannya akan datang. Rin menyanggupi permintaan Len, tentunya. Selain itu, mereka juga membicarakan tentang karya Len yang sekarang sedang dibuat dan juga karyanya yang akan diangkat menjadi drama TV.

Rin segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan seakan menyadari sesuatu. Dia jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, dia bergumam, "Kenapa aku menceritakan itu padanya?" gumam Rin sambil memikirkan perkataannya tadi.

Tapi, dadanya merasa jauh lebih ringan dan juga hangat. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan saat-saat dimana mereka akan bertemu sebelumnya. Wajah Rin menjadi memerah secara perlahan. Itu tidak mungkin, tapi segalanya itu mungkin.

"… jangan-jangan aku… jatuh cinta pada Len?"

* * *

Esoknya Rin merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia sudah meminta cuti selama 2 hari dari Miku. Miku mengabulkan permintaan Rin, karena Rin sudah bekerja lebih dari cukup. Miku juga menyadari bahwa masih banyak editor-editor baru yang harus **didisplinkan**.

Rin merasa sedikit asing dengan rumahnya yang baru, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melakukan rutinitas pagi yang biasa dia lakukan. Yah, sedikit-sedikit bekerja, berjalan-jalan, memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan lain sebagainya.

Rin masih memikirkan perasaan yang baru saja ditemukannya kemarin. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memikirkannya. Perasaannya yang kali ini terkesan lebih alami, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Meski Rin tahu dia jatuh cinta pada Len, dia tidak merasa sangat bersemangat, karena terjadi hal yang baru. Seakan-akan… jatuh cinta pada Len merupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi.

Saat Rin masih sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bel pintu rumah. Rin merasa terkejut, karena dia tahu bahwa selain Len, tidak ada yang tahu rumahnya yang ini. Jadi, dengan berharap bahwa Len berkujung lagi, Rin segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat siang…" ujar tamu dari Rin saat Rin membukakan pintu.

Wajah Rin menjadi sedikit kehilangan harapan, karena saat ini ada seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya berada di depan rumahnya. Dia menggunakan rompi mini dengan bahan jaket denim. Dia memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan corak bunga berwarna hijau. Dia memakai celana berwarna putih yang mencapai lututnya, dan di bagian itu terdapat tali yang membentuk pita. Dia memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna pink.

Rambutnya berwarna merah susu yang panjang hingga sepahanya dan diikat dengan gaya _ponytail _tinggi dengan menggunakan pita berenda berwarna putih. Matanya memiliki warna keemasan dan terlihat cocok dengan penampilannya yang santai.

Rin mulai berspekulasi siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Yang pertama kali terlintas adalah bahwa gadis itu adalah tetangganya. Tapi itu dibuktikan salah saat gadis itu berkata…

"Len yang bilang kepadaku tentang rumah baru Kagami Rin-san. Saya adalah teman Len yang meminta bantuannya untuk mencarikan guru. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Hibiki Rui," ujar gadis itu dengan membungkuk hormat.

"O-ooh…" ujar Rin yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu kapan teman Len akan datang, jadi dia merasa terkejut saat dia datang.

Rui memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Apakah ada seseorang yang anda tunggu selain saya?" tanya Rui dengan sopan kepada Rin.

Rin segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lalu dengan segera dia menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada yang sedang kutunggu. Hanya saja… kau membuatku kaget. Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Hibiki-san, aku Kagami Rin, panggil saja aku Rin," ujar Rin dengan buru-buru.

"Baiklah Rin-san, tolong panggil saya Rui," ujar Rui dengan membungkuk kepada Rin.

Rin kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Rui masuk. Rui melakukannya dan segera berjalan mengekor Rin hingga mereka sampai di ruang tengah. Rin segera menawarkan teh dan membuatnya sementara Rui menunggu.

Tanpa diketahui Rin, Rui segera mengirimkan sebuah e-mail kepada Len. Dia sudah merencanakan rencana yang hendak dia lakukan semenjak beberapa waktu. Permintaanya hanyalah alasan sehingga dia bisa mendekat pada Rin. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya, membuat Rui tertawa terkikik dengan sangat antagonis. Sebegitu antagonisnya, sampai membuat yang nulis tidak tahu mau nulis apa.

* * *

Len yang sedang sibuk menulis kelanjutannya merasa bahwa namanya disinggung di suatu tempat dan dia baru ingat kalau Lui akan berkunjung ke rumah Rin. Dia sudah memberikan alamatnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa sesuatu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

'Kenapa perasaanku gak enak begini?' pikir Len sambil meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dia pakai. Setengah untuk menulis kelanjutan novel, setengahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah e-mail masuk ke dalam ponsel Len. Len segera membacanya dan menyadari bahwa Lui sudah ada disana dan _merencanakan _sesuatu. Dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, pasti berisi tentang sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Dengan menuruti intuisi, Len segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil. Karena dia harus pergi ke apartemen Rin **sekarang **dan tiba dengan **segera**.

* * *

Di apartemen Rin, Rin merasa tidak enak saat Rui berjalan makin mendekati tempatnya. Pundak mereka sudah bersentuhan, dan Rin juga bisa mencium wangi _strawberry_ dari arah Rui. Kini seharusnya mereka belajar tentang kantor percetakan, tapi kedekatan ini membuat Rin merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada sikap Rui.

"Rin-san, yang ini apa lebih baik dibeginikan? Apa lebih baik menggunakan yang ini?" tanya Rui dengan beruntun sambil mendekat kepada Rin semakin dekat, membuat Rin tidak nyaman.

"I-iya, begitu juga benar…" jawab Rin dengan bergeser makin ke samping. Tapi saat menyadari bahwa sampingnya sudah habis. Rin mulai merasa sedikit cemas.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Oh ya, apa Rin-san sudah memiliki pacar?" ujar Rui yang kemudian mulai bertanya tentang hal yang sedikit disembunyikan oleh Rin.

"Ti-tidak ada…" jawab Rin dengan melihat ke arah lain. Entah kenapa perasaannya buruk…

"Hmm… kalau begitu, apa aku seharusnya mencalonkan diri saja?" ujar Rui yang bergerak meletakkan laptop yang dia bawa dan bergerak mendekati Rin yang terlihat _shock_.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ujar Rin dengan bergerak mundur. Dia ingin bergerak melarikan diri, tapi Rui sudah menjebaknya di dalam perangkap, yang membuat Rin tidak bisa lari ataupun bergerak dari cengkraman Rui.

Rui mendorong tubuh Rin, sehingga Rin berada di bawahnya dengan Rui berada di atasnya. Dengan senyuman licik, Rui berkata, "Tidak akan kau biarkan lari dariku, Rin-san," ujar Rui dengan seringai licik.

Dalam hati Rin merasa sangat ketakutan. Dan yang pertama kalinya keluar dari mulutnya saat dia sadar bahwa dia berada dalam masalah adalah…

"TOLONG AKU LENNNN!"

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku segera memarkir mobilku di area parkiran dan segera berlari menuju lift untuk naik ke kamar Rin. Karena apartemen Rin berada di lantai 7, jadi akan sulit jika aku harus menaiki tangga. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a agar Lui belum melakukan apapun kepada Rin.

Aku lumayan beruntung karena lift segera datang dan kebetulan juga kosong. Dengan segera aku menaikinya dan menekan tombol untuk naik ke lantai 7. Tanpa menunggu aku menutup pintu dan menunggu lift untuk naik ke lantai yang kuinginkan.

Saat sampai di lantai 7, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari menuju ke lorong apartemen Rin. Dan benar saja, saat aku berbelok di lorong yang merupakan wilayah apartemen Rin, aku segera mendengar teriakan Rin.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang diteriakkan Rin, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu berarti Lui telah melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus menghentikan apapun itu yang dilakukan Lui, atau Rin bisa-bisa akan terluka.

Aku berusaha membuka pintu apartemen Rin, dan menemukan bahwa pintu itu sudah terkunci. Aku berdecak lidah, dan aku segera mengeluarkan kunci kamar itu yang dulunya kumiliki. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rin, aku memang meminta duplikat kuncinya dari tuan tanah, dan dia mengabulkannya karena dia tahu bahwa aku kenal dekat dengan Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat berusaha untuk membuka pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membanting pintu itu sehingga terbuka, dan segera berlari ke dalam menyusuri lorong rumah.

Benar saja, aku menemukan wig kesukaan Lui untuk menyamar menjadi cewek, dan segalanya langsung terhubung di kepalaku. Sofa tempat Lui dan (kemungkinan besar) Rin berada, membelakangi lorong yang menuju pintu, sehingga mereka masih belum tahu bahwa aku ada disana.

Aku mengambil langkah cepat dan segera menarik rambut palsu dari Lui dengan berkata, "Lui, hentikan candaanmu!" ujarku sambil menarik rambut palsu dari Lui, sehingga tubuhnya ikut terangkat pula.

"Adu-du-duh! Len, lepaskan aku!" ujar Lui yang mengaduh kesakitan karena rambut palsunya kutarik. Ketahuilah, sakitnya sama dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan jika seseorang menarik rambutmu yang asli.

Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lui, dan segera memukulnya di wajah sehingga dia terkirim ke lantai. Aku segera mengecek keadaan Rin yang… cukup mengundang, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan khawatir sambil mendekati Rin yang terlihat _shock_.

Rin melihatku dan dengan segera dia memelukku erat-erat. Dia kemudian berteriak, "Len! Len! Len! Kau datang menyelamatkanku bukan?" teriak Rin sambil memelukku seperti takut bahwa aku hilang.

Aku segera membalas pelukannya dan menjawab, "Iya, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Maaf aku tidak bilang bahwa Lui itu sering menyamar menjadi cewek. Maafkan aku," ujarku sambil memeluk Rin yang menangis.

Aku merasa bersalah tidak memberitahunya. Aku merasa bersalah bahwa aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku… tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi Rin. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja…

"Tak apa-apa. Menurutku yang terpenting kau ada disini. Kau ada disini, Len! Kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku! Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur," ujar Rin dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan ada disini untuknya. Karena aku tahu bahwa Rin ada disini, Rin ada disini.

"Maafkan aku… dan… terimakasih…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menahan tangisku juga. Mendengarkan Rin menangis, membuatku ingin menangis juga.

Kami hanya diam dan saling berpelukan, merasa bersyukur bahwa kami berdua masih ada disini. Entah kenapa… perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengetahui, bahwa inilah yang direncanakan Lui sejak awal. Dia ingin aku datang sejak awal… mungkin aku harus memaafkannya dengan tidak mengatakan ini kepada Ring.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan bahwa tangisan Rin sudah reda. Sehingga aku melihatnya yang membenamkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Rin menjadi jauh lebih teratur, dan aku tidak mendengar suara isakannya lagi. Rin sepertinya sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis.

Aku tahu ini tidak tepat tapi…

"Len… aku menyukaimu…" ujar Rin tiba-tiba, seakan mengambil perkataan yang hendak kukatakan padanya.

"R-rin… maksudmu… apa?" ujarku dengan nada tanya kepada Rin. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku tidak salah mendengar bahwa Rin mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu," padaku bukan?

"Aku… jatuh cinta… padamu. Aku percaya itu, tapi aku tahu sekarang ini berbeda. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin mengembalikan perasaan ini. Tapi, aku merasa… jika ini demi kebahagiaanmu Len, maka meski kau tidak menyambutku, meski kau tidak mau aku menjadi editormu lagi. Aku merasa tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku akan terus menyimpan perasaanku padamu ini. Karena jatuh cinta padamu Len… terasa sangat alami bagiku, seakan itu memang sudah sewajarnya terjadi," ujar Rin dengan pelan.

"Rin, aku…" aku berusaha untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Rin. Tapi, Rin segera mendorong tubuhku dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

"Maaf… aku terasa seperti memanfaatkanmu. Jadi, kumohon… tolak aku dengan segera. Kau tak perlu ragu untuk melakukannya. Jika kau mau, aku akan menganggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada. Kau bisa tetap dengan tenang menulis sementara aku menjadi editormu," ujar Rin tanpa mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tidak bisa menolak Rin, tapi ini adalah permintaanya, sehingga aku mengatakan, "Baiklah jika itu maumu Rin… aku menolak hubungan kita di pekerjaan berubah. Tapi aku menolak untuk membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Aku menolak jika kau berkata aku harus mencari gadis lain, karena aku mencintaimu," ujarku dengan blak-blakan.

Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang melihatku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menuju dagunya, dan menaikkannya, sehingga mata kami bertemu. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi dari Rin.

Kugerakkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan aku melihat Rin menutup matanya perlahan. Aku juga melakukannya dan perlahan aku mencium bibir Rin. Ciuman kami tidaklah singkat, dan aku menikmati manis dan lembut dari bibir Rin. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya akhirnya bibir kami berpisah dan kami saling berpandangan.

"Jadi dengan begini… aku diterima untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Rin dengan menyentuh bibirnya. Aku bisa melihat kulitnya yang putih dihiasi rona merah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Rin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakannya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan memeluknya. Aku ingin tubuhku memberitahunya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Sepertinya Rin mengetahui apa yang ingin kusampaikan dan aku bisa merasakan dia balas memelukku. Kemudian aku mendengar Rin berkata, "Aku sangat senang… Len…"

**~The End~**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

(Beberapa tahun kemudian…)

"Kagamine-san, apa benar setelah pengerjaan film ini selesai, anda akan segera menikah?" tanya salah seorang reporter kepada seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna blond yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berkata, "Iya, kami merencanakannya dalam beberapa bulan ini. Kami sudah berhubungan cukup lama," ujar lelaki itu dengan senyuman. Nama lelaki itu adalah Kagamine Len, seorang novelis sekaligus penulis naskah film.

Reporter itu segera melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Len lagi. Dia berkata, "Bisa kami tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya reporter itu dengan nada yang dibuat meyakinkan sehingga dia bisa dapat bahan berita.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya. Tapi, dia memang sedikit pemalu, jadi dia tidak mau disorot oleh media," jawab Len dengan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Setelah melihat jam, Len menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya baginya untuk pergi. Jadi dengan alasan singkat dan ampuh yaitu, "Saya harus menemui editor," Len berhasil melarikan diri.

Len memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak lain adalah kantor editornya yang bernama Kagami Rin. Yang sebentar lagi tidak akan memakai nama itu lagi. Rin sedang memandangi layar TV yang ada di hadapannya, dan menunjukkan sebuah berita yang sangat tidak asing bagi Len.

"Len, kau berniat membuatku terkenal ya? Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan popularitasku yang sekarang!" protes Rin yang melihat bahwa Len sudah ada disitu. Dia menunjuk layar TV dihadapannya sebagai penekanan tentang protesnya. Memang, yang diberitakan adalah tentang Len.

Len hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk Rin. Diciumnya tangan kanan Rin yang memiliki cincin yang merupakan pasangan dari cincin yang ada di tangan Len. Benar, Rin dan Len menjalin hubungan dan mereka akan segera menikah.

Rin hanya bisa cemberut jika sudah diperlakukan begitu. Rin sudah tahu banyak tentang Len, termasuk tentang Rinto dan Len merupakan orang yang sama. Begitu pula sebaliknya untuk Len. Selain sebagai editor Len, Rin juga merupakan seorang penulis lagu. Lagunya sering dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi kelas atas, dan karena itu dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Itu semua terjadi saat seorang penyanyi terkenal, Megurine Luka, tidak sengaja mendengarkan Len memutar sebuah lagu milik Rin saat di tempat syuting film yang ditulis oleh Len. Dan semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja, dan Rin memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai penulis lagu.

"Ini semua salahmu Len!" protes Rin sambil membalas pelukan Len. Lalu dia berkata, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Rin dengan nada marah, meski sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk itu.

Len hanya memamerkan seringai licik, saat tangannya mulai menelusuri tubuh Rin yang sangat indah untuknya. Dengan bisikan yang mampu membuat Rin meleleh, Len berkata, "Aku pasti akan melakukannya,_ my dearest_ Rin," ujar Len.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah dan tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan desahan yang diharapkan oleh Len. Len kemudian berbisik lagi, "_I love you. Will you marry me?_"

Rin terdiam sebentar saat Len mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dengan segera Rin membalas perkataan Len dengan berkata, "_I do. My beloved Prince,_"

* * *

Rina: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Rina harus nahan mati-matian untuk tidak mengubah rating cerita ini menjadi… M. Tapi untunglah masih lumayan aman. Oke, singkat saja, jangan lupa untuk RnR~ do'akan Rina bisa melanjutkan cerita yang lain ya!


End file.
